blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Beach
The Beach ''is the Twenty-sixth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis As her Mum goes for a walk along the beach, Bluey runs to catch up with her. Along the way, she has a series of encounters that will both excite and test her in her first solo adventure. Plot On a family trip to the beach, Mum decides to go for a walk by herself. When Bluey wants to join her, she follows her mother's footsteps along the shore and enjoys the sights along the way. While walking alone for the first time, she tries to be brave, and eventually catches up to her mother. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: Blueys delight at the weeing pippy. lifelesson: Don’t trust a pelican, and everyone needs some solo-beach-walk time-out in life. Bluey, Bingo and Dad pull up to the “Beeeeeaaaaaaacchhhh!!!” on a skateboard as Mum walks slowly behind. Once they get to the sand they commence the activities that most Australian families do upon arrival at the beach: delight in the texture of the sand, apply sun cream and zinc, set up the sunshade, play jump the waves, soak up the sunshine, make sandcastles and bury your siblings legs in the sand in a mermaid tail. Mum embarks on a walk along the beach (alone..... because she’s a normal mum who need time out). Bluey finds a conch shell that she wants to show Mum and surprisingly, Dad allows her to go on a solo adventure to follow Mum. Firstly though, King Neptune Bingo releases Blueys legs from the mermaid tail, so she can walk for the day. Along the way, mermaid-with-legs Bluey encounters many things that both challenge and delight her: a surfing champion (voiced by surfing legend Layne Beachley), a flock of seagulls, a big wave that covers Mums footsteps, a weeing pippy, a soldier crab (followed by a herd of soldier crabs), a scary jellyfish and a washed out sand castle that she decides must be a mermaid house. At one stage Bluey realizes she’s too far and out of hearing distance from both Mum and Dad. Now, truly alone on her walk, she must summon all her courage when she encounters a beady eyed pelican. Bluey politely asks the cheeky pelican to move, but he stubbornly refuses, making her think she’ll have to turn around. However, she luckily spies Mums footsteps re-emerge in the sand and gives herself a big-mermaid-girl pep talk to creep around the scary pelican! As Mr Pelican flies off giving us a beautiful vista of a typical quiet, Aussie beach, Bluey catches sight of Mum, and they run to meet up. After regaling Mum with her heroic solo adventure, they walk back along the beach hand in hand and Bluey observes that she too enjoys walks on her own.... however walks with a loved one are special too. Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Chilli * Surfer Trivia * -Coming Soon- Gallery The-Beach-screen.png The Beach-preview.jpg|The Beach Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes